This catalytic relates to the preparation of citraconic anhydride by the catalyst vapor phase oxidation of certain alcohols.
Citraconic anhydride is useful as a curing agent for epoxy resins, and is readily converted into itaconic acid, a valuable ingredient in numerous commercial resins.
Prior methods for the preparation of citraconic anhydride include the vapor phase catalytic decarboxylation and dehydration of citric and related 6-carbon acids (U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,805) as well as the vapor phase catalytic oxidation of olefinic hydrocarbons such as cracked naphtha (U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,853) and isoprene (U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,999).